


True Torture

by ArlenaTheWriter



Series: Dust Angst [5]
Category: Dusttale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Nightmare, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArlenaTheWriter/pseuds/ArlenaTheWriter
Summary: The stress of taking care of a young killer is hitting Dust hard.





	True Torture

Dust’s eyes widened as he saw the blade tear at the bone. Lucid let out a quiet whimper, looking away and trembling. Marrow and blood fell to the floor, mixing with the young skeleton’s tears. The whimper was silenced by a rough slap to Lucid’s face. Lucid winced, but was silent, not wanting the red bruise on her face to grow darker. She was deathly still as the blade trailed across her spine.

Anger was turning Dust’s vision red as he surged forward, only to find out that he couldn’t. He was trapped, and all he could do was watch as the blade was stabbed into Lucid’s leg. The young skeleton let out a pained shriek, jerking away. Her wrists chafed as she thrashed, the ropes holding her tight. Her screams tore through Dust, and he couldn’t help the tears that fell from his eyes. This was truly torture. Lucid, the skeleton Dust often saw as his own daughter, was being tortured to death in front of his eyes.

Lucid’s screams were cut short by a pair of hands wrapping around her throat and choking her. She struggled, letting out gasps as she tried to get air. Her body twisted and contorted, trying to get free. The hands released her right before she passed out. Lucid’s throat burned as she gulped in air, trying to regain her breath. She didn’t have a long time to catch her breath, because soon her arm was shattered by a blow.

She let out a silent scream, letting the pain take over her senses. She slowly felt herself drift away into a painless sleep.

Dust watched in horror as the young skeleton passed out and was left there to bleed out. Blood coated the ground as Lucid’s chest heaved. He tried moving towards her but was frozen in place. Lucid opened her eyes again and let out a scream before Dust woke up.

The schizophrenic sat up, sweat dripping from his forehead. He tried regaining his breath and forgetting the horrors he just saw. Looking down, he saw Lucid curled up in his lap, sleeping peacefully. He let out a pained chuckle and pulled her closer, closing his eyes.


End file.
